Fish Mooney
Maria Mercedes "Fish" Mooney is a gang boss and a major antagonist in the TV series , serving as the secondary antagonist of the show's first season and a major antagonist in both its second and third seasons. She is an underling of Carmine Falcone, who plans to try and usurp the aging crime lord's position. She is also the former employer of Oswald Cobblepot, the central antagonist of the series. After being killed by Cobblepot in the war for Gotham, Fish is eventually resurrected by Hugo Strange and has gained the ability to mind control people per touch. She was portrayed by . Personality Fish Mooney, for the most part, is a calm woman with a level-headed attitude and nurturing, almost motherly aura which she treats with her loyal henchmen, such as Butch Gilzean and close friends, allowing them to call her by her first name. However, Fish has demonstrated a vicious and uncontrollable temper when provoked. In these instances she is even more violent and sadistic, like a mother whose children betrays her, Fish becomes deeply hurt to the point of screaming towards Cobblepot that "he broke her heart" after discovering of his deceit. Using her cunning, ruthlessness and feminine wiles, Fish is an ambitious climber who wants all power for herself, whether it be Falcone's position in the criminal or the leader of the Dollmaker's victims in captivity by killing her opponents, systematically and efficiently. Although intelligent, Fish is highly impulsive which, combined with a volatile temper can also affect the headway of her plans or position. She could be spiteful to those in her disfavor, prone to holding grudges and was known to never let any insult or slight pass. Namely, Fish hated being belittled for being a woman crime lord, especially by a man due to her hatred of men in general as she reacted with even more fury when she was demeaned by the prisoner leader, Mace and Sal Maroni, killing both immediately when they referred to her in sexist and objectifying names. The incident with Dollmaker also demonstrates Fish as a determined and strong-willed woman, without her crime empire and men to help her, she began relying her wit and will to survive, eventually return to Gotham and rebuild her crime empire with Sal Maroni and defend what is hers to her final breath in a fight to the death with Penguin. Physical Appearance Fish is a short woman, with a spiky pixie cut black hair and hot pink-dyed tips at the front. She wears very high heels or boots that make her appear taller, along with dangling earrings and expensive clothing and glittery/shiny eyeshadow, usually golden in color, and has very long and thick eyelashes. After gouging out her left eyeball, it was replaced with a blue one by Francis Dulmacher, giving her two distinctive eye colors. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mind control': After her resurrection, Fish developed the ability to order someone what to do against their will with a touch of her hand. Weaknesses Former Weaknesses *'Cellular Degeneration': Every time Mooney uses her power, her DNA deteriorates due to her body rejecting the new cells. However, the damage can be undone by not using her powers. Trivia *Fish Mooney does not originate from the comics and was created specially for Gotham. *Pinkett Smith drew inspiration for the character from Norma Desmond, a faded silent movie star from the 1950's film, Sunset Boulevard, played by Gloria Swanson, and Griselda Blanco, a real life drug lord of the Medellín Cartel. *Unlike many other "monsters" of Strange like Theo Galavan, Fish Mooney had her memories completely unscathed after her resurrection, and therefore she is completely immune from Strange's manipulation, being one of the major reasons for his downfall. But this also makes her his most important subject, as his mysterious employers wanted someone brought back with memories intact. Navigation Category:Female Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Perverts Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Misandrists Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Extravagant Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Master Orator Category:Usurper Category:Businessmen Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Brainwashers Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Drug Dealers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Book Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Supervillains Category:Posthumous Category:Enigmatic Category:Science Fantasy Villains